Tablets, laptops, phones, mobile or portable radios, and other mobile computing devices are now in common use by users, such as first responders (including firemen, police officers, and paramedics, among others), and provide such users with instant access to increasingly valuable additional information and resources such as vehicle histories, arrest records, outstanding warrants, health information, and other information that may aid the user in making a more informed determination of an action to take or how to resolve a situation, among other possibilities. In addition, video coverage of many major metropolitan areas is reaching a point of saturation such that nearly every square foot of some cities is under surveillance by at least one static or moving camera (with or without audio capture capabilities). Currently, some governmental agencies are deploying government-owned cameras or are obtaining legal access to privately owned cameras, or some combination thereof, and are deploying command centers to monitor these cameras.
Some governmental agencies, in particular police and security agencies, may be involved in situations and incidents where local or national law requires that suspects or potential suspects be informed of their rights under the law before the suspects or potential suspects can be arrested or further questioned regarding a particular incident, act, or status (e.g., what is identified as a Miranda process in the United States and hereinafter referred to as a Miranda-type process to refer to similar requirements world-wide). Due to concerns such as security, preservation of evidence, and varying local and national requirements, governmental agencies have been cautious in leveraging the above-mentioned technological advances in the Miranda-type process.
Thus, there exists a need for a technical method, device, and system for improving and managing security, digital evidence preservation, and content variations with respect to electronic management of digital data associated with a localized Miranda-type process at an incident.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.